User blog:~Mana~/Beyblade Wiki - Pokémon Wi-Fi Championship
Welcome to Beyblade Wiki's first Pokémon Wi-Fi Championship. It will occur in May with the Final being held in June. Each match is on the weekend and there is a minimum of 8 and a maximum of 16 contestants allowed for the tournament. The games used must be from Gen. V. (Black and White). Sign-ups end on 31st April at 11.59PM in your respective Time Zones or when the 16-contestant limit is reached. Leave a comment to sign up for it. Tournament Format Preliminaries A Division format shall be used. Similar to a Football league, two divisions will exist and have an equal number of users. You will play everyone in your division once. The top two users on the leaderboard will advance to the Semi-Finals. In the event of three users being top, you will be judged on your PokeDifference (Same as Goal Difference in Football/Soccer). Semi-Finals The Semi-Finals will feature two battles: **'Match A:' Division A Winner vs Division B Runner-up **'Match B:' Division A Runner-up vs Division B Winner The winner from each battle will advance to the Finals. In the event of a Tie in a match, the user of the final move will be the winner. Finals The winner of Match A and the Winner of Match B will battle for the title of "Master of BW". Tournament Rules The Tournament Rules are as follows: *Flat Rule (3 on 3, Level 50 all) *Pokemon Restrictions: **Legendary Pokemon are not permitted. **Wobbuffet, Spiritomb and Sableye are not permitted. **The Move "Sky Drop" is not permitted. Usage will result in instant loss. *You must stick with the Six Pokemon you enter the tournament with. Moves can be changed however. *You must save your battle replays and upload them to the GTS Station after a battle and supply the viewing code. This is for proof of Victory/Loss/Battle/PokeDifference *In the Finals, Reshiram and Zekrom become permitted Pokemon. *If you are late for a match, you will be forgiven and the match will be rescheduled. Three times will result in a "3-0" loss however. *Any use of Hacking/Cheating will result in an instant Disqualification from the entire tournament. Contestants #DragonManiac86 #Manaphy12342 #TyphlosionMaster1 #Abcywe #Panferno99 #Beybattler #Kululu12 #BoltBlader #Callum6939 #Gallantmon Golden Mode #Kenta 1 #Dialgaofpower #Beymaster666 #Burn Fireblaze 135D #Jjaffacake Contestant Info DragonManiac86 Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Ryan Friend Code: 912 0153 0986 Entered Pokemon Manaphy12342 Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Sam Friend Code: 3439 2251 3428 Entered Pokemon TyphlosionMaster1 Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Pontus Friend Code: 2108 4148 1216 Entered Pokemon Abcywe Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Michael Friend Code: 1635 4472 0374 Entered Pokemon Panferno99 Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Jessica Friend Code: 1592 7857 9404 Entered Pokemon Beybattler Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Oren Friend Code: 0175 6259 6397 Entered Pokemon Kululu12 Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Aki Friend Code: 3868 7382 8301 Entered Pokemon BoltBlader Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Riley Friend Code: 3912 2930 4223 Entered Pokemon Callum6939 Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Callum Friend Code: 0175 6794 1055 Entered Pokemon Gallantmon Golden Mode Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Kev Friend Code: 2022 4668 7187 Entered Pokemon Kenta 1 Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: D.C. Friend Code: 3783 0721 6021 Entered Pokemon Dialgaofpower Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: D.O.P. Friend Code: 5458 3574 4105 Entered Pokemon Beymaster666 Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Godot Friend Code: 1549 5470 3640 Entered Pokemon Burn Fireblaze 135D Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Abner Friend Code: 0346 8784 3232 Entered Pokemon Jjaffacake Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Luke Friend Code: 4298 2338 3007 Entered Pokemon SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Pal Pad Information Trainer Name: Charlie Friend Code: 2709-6996-3045 Entered Pokemon Remember to have fun during the tournament! Category:Blog posts Category:Community news